parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - 25 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are 25 parts of Gordon Kong 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Gordon as Donkey Kong (Gordon and Donkey Kong are both big, powerful, and proud) - Douglas (Carlos) *Thomas as Diddy Kong (Thomas and Diddy Kong are both cheeky) - Melvin (Jorge) *Neville as Funky Kong - Julio (Biff) *Emily as Candy Kong (Emily and Candy Kong are both beautiful) - Carol (UK) (Carmen) *Toby as Cranky Kong (Toby and Cranky Kong are both wise) - Peter (UK) (Juan) *Flora as Wrinkley Kong - Wanda (Paulina) *Diesel 10 as King K. Rool (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) - Amos (Carlos) *D261 as Klump - Alex (Juan) *Derek as Krusha - Dave (Jordi) *Mavis as Dixie Kong (Mavis and Dixie Kong are both girlfriends to Thomas and Diddy Kong) - Julia (Francisca) *James as Lanky Kong (James and Lanky Kong are both vain) - Sidney (Mario) *Henry as Chunky Kong (Henry and Chunky Kong are both funny, clumsy, wise, and kind) - Javier (Peter) *Rosie as Tiny Kong (Rosie and Tiny Kong are both cute) - Microsoft Mary (Esperanza) *Percy as Kiddy Kong (Percy and Kiddy Kong are both cheeky) - Eddie (Diego) *Diesel as Bluster Kong (Diesel and Bluster Kong are both devious) - Microsoft Mike (Roberto) *Edward as Swanky Kong (Edward and Swanky Kong are both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Luca) *Donald and Douglas as Scoff and Troff (Donald and Douglas are both twins, just like Scoff and Troof are) - Robosoft 2 and Robosoft 3 (Mario and Stefano) *Murdoch as K. Lumsy (Murdoch and K. Lumsy are both strong) - Microsoft Sam (Marcello) *Narrator - Simon (Jordi) 25 Parts *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 1 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 2 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 3 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 4 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 5 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 6 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 7 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 8 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 9 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 10 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 11 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 12 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 13 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 14 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 15 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 16 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 17 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 18 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 19 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 20 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 21 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 22 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 23 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 24 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 25 (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:UbiSoftFan94